Missing
by Nonni1101
Summary: Percy's missing, WHY?Annabeth is broken without him. When he does return what happens? Read to find out! MAJOR PERCABETH, PERCABETH, PERCABETH! In the end the whole problem brings the best things to happen! Lots of Percabeth towards the end! :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story time! Takes place when Percy adn Annabeth are 17. Short for now, but more IS on the way, and I promise to make the chapters longer. :). I will update whenever I can-although this won't be a very long story. 3 or 4 chapters max. But if you want more you need to REVIEW REvIEW REVIEW, and if you want to know when I update, add me to your author alert! :). Luv ya all, so make me smile with nice comments (no flames please!) I apologize for all and any typos, and ENJOY!**

**3-LUV YA!  
**

**ALRIGHT! UPDATE TIME-more to come! So stay tuned, and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! LUV YA IF YOU DO! :)  
**

Missing? Percy _couldn't _be missing. He was Percy the great, invulnerable and invincible. He couldn't be _gone._The Titan war was over, Kronos was dead, everything was what would take him? Who would he follow?

Loyalty. Percy's fatal flaw. He would do anything and go anywhere for someone he cared about. He'd done it for his mom, Grover-me. Had even cared about me when I was missing? Was he even worried about me while I was holding up the sky? I mean, we'd kissed a couple times and gone on a few dates by now. OKay, scratch that. We'd kissed _more _than a couple times, and were officially a couple now. And now that he wasn't with me-I felt empty-alone. I needed my Seaweed Brain. It had already been a week without him, and I couldn't take it anymore. I missed him like crazy but couldn't admit something that was stirring inside me. I just pushed it off to the side.

What if he didn't feel the same way about me? It was possible. He could've run off to be with Rachel for all I knew. Then I remembered that she was the Oracle and was forbidden from all romantic stuff and let out a breath that had been unnoticed inside of my mouth.

But wait-there was someone else-something tugging at me from the back of my mind. No. It couldn't be. I tried to shake the feeling from my head but it was impossible. I silently prayed to the gods. _Please don't let it be-it can't be! _ I pleaded. But what if it was? Maybe he could've gone for...Calypso.

It made sense. She'd been freed from Ogygia last year after the war. Percy did that. Probably so he could achieve this little sick plan of his to run off and stay with her. He didn't need me. I was some stupid camp girl, not a sorceress.

She was a thousand times better than me. I wore raggedy t-shirts along with boring, dirty sneakers. She probably had a thousand beautiful gowns and boxes of glittering sandals and heels. Something Percy would be more interested in.

Her eyes. They could be something special-inspiring. A soft brown, or a deep, pure blue. Compared to mine. Gray. Boring old gray. What kind of color was that? One that nobody would want in their eyes in a million years, that's what. Gray was the color of a stormy day-dark clouds in the sky. Or a funeral. Something depressing, not a great eye color. And his. Percy's eyes were amazing, sea green with darts of blue swimming around. Perfection. Green had become my favorite color ever since I looked into his eyes, or anytime I was caught staring at them.

Right, looking into each others eyes, that was probably a lie too. He just wished I was Calypso when we were together, probably when he kissed me he thought _Eh, okay, I guess. Wait till I can kiss Calypso._

She was so much better than me in every way possible. She had so many stories to tell-how she was trapped on her paradise island for all eternity-how he saved her. They were the perfect match. She was a sorceress-she had so much power-power I could never _dream _of having. And Seaweed Brain, he was the savior of mankind, no one could forget about him.

Then there was me. Runaway at age 7, no family, and my home was no better than a treehouse! I couldn't compare to her. She was 10 times better than what I could ever try to be.

Finally, instead of depressing myself, I got mad. _Really _ mad.

Was I just some girl he met at camp? Nothing special. When we were together he probably just wished I was Calypso instead of same-old, same-old, Annabeth. All those times we spent together-hand in hand-was that all a lie? Every time he looked into my eyes-every time he kissed me-what about that? A lie too.

Why couldn't he just come back and hold me and tell me I'm worrying too much and that everything's gonna be okay. But he wasn't here to do that, was he? And I was NOT here to daydream.

did he have to be like this? Perfect hair, perfect eyes. _Stupid Seaweed Brain. _Impulsive, horrible sense of humor. The way he looked when he was trying to think about something. It's like he was there with fought so many things so many times. I couldn't just forget him. I'd known him for 5 _years. _He was hard to was special.

When Percy came to camp something changed-everything changed-even me. I remembered when we first met. "You drool in your sleep." Nice pick-up line, huh? He was so spontaneous-I _always _had a plan. We balanced each other different-yet the same.

Percy was always relaxed and calm, never gave anything a second thought. I was too practical, I could never listen to my heart. Otherwise I would've been out looking for him.

**..... Will be continued, have all planned out! 3. But for now, REVIEW! Again, I apologize for the shortness of this! :)-Nonni1101**


	2. Chapter 2

"You were with her weren't you?"

"With WHO?"

I gulped. It hurt to even say the name,"Calypso."

"Why would I even want to be with Calypso?"

I thought of all the reasons she was better than me, all the reasons I was horrible, and she was fabulous."Oh I don't know, maybe because she's pretty and has all her awesome powers, and-because she's CALYPSO. The seductress, the sorceress, CALYPSO!"

"I just needed time to think, Annabeth, that's all."

"Like you couldn't think here."

"It's not as simple as that."

"I know your brain might actually have to some work, but I'm pretty sure you could do that in your cabin."

"Annabeth it was just-you."

"Right, off course, I couldn't stand being with me anymore, so you ran off with Calypso, right?"

"Listen-"

"Don't tell me to listen, do you ever listen to me?"

"Just-"

"I don't need to hear your stupid excuses."

"Annabeth-"

"I need to get to training-bye." I cut him off coldly as I walked towards the door.

"Right," Percy looked at me, "you need to go train without a shield, or a knife, or a sword for that plan!" He said it sarcastically, like he said everything else, in that voice, that voice I loved.

Ugh I thought as I turned around to face Percy.I needed him to tell me what was up, or one of us was surely going to end up headless.

He was standing there, knife in hand.

"Gimme that!" I screeched.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He held my knife above his head, a place where I definitely couldn't reach it."What's the magic word?"

"Please," I groaned.

"What are you three? The magic word's blognish!"

"That's not even a word!"

"Well, it is in Percytopia." I couldn't help it, I had to laugh, laugh like we did together every day, all the time.

"Just-tell me what's going on, please." I begged.

"I've been trying to Annabeth!"

"Just tell me, please." My heart was about to beat out of my chest, I was insanely nervous to hear the answer.

"I just needed time to think, did that ever occur to you? I needed to think abou-"

"About how much you hate me?" I asked.

"Maybe I needed to think about camp!"

"Sure!" I replied sarcastically.

"Or maybe I was thinking about how much I like you!" He yelled.

"As if!" I turned around to leave, but soon felt Percy's hand on my shoulder.

"Or maybe," his tone got softer, "I was thinking about how much I love you."

I turned around slowly.Oh my gods. It made sense to me now. Poseidon and Athena. He needed their blessing. That's where he went, and that's why he didn't tell me. It was supposed to be a surprise.

"I love you too." I said simply.

And we kissed. His lips met mine and it was whole cabin faded hands were tangled up in his black curls. Any distractions or noises had disappeared. It was me and him holding each other, deep in a kiss, totally in love.

The End.


End file.
